Waiting
by MeisterAyyJayy
Summary: Yoko remembers when Kamina first asked her out.


_**A/N: Hey everyone! Man it's been awhile since I've typed a fan fic. T_T This is my first Kamiko (Kamina x Yoko) fan fic that I'm about to attempt. :) I hope it's good, please leave a review and enjoy!**_

_**Follow me on Twitter for updates! **_**MeestaAyyJayy. **_**Oh and please, follow me on Tumblr, if you have one! My screen name: **_**MeestaAyyJay****y**** (lol I love that name btw.)**

**Waiting**

Yoko let out a huge sigh; the red haired beauty removed her glasses. Mountains of homework and books sat in a messy manner, staring her down, mocking her. She squinted and glanced at the small clock sitting to the left of her, it read: 11:03pm. Rubbing her eyes in frustration she wondered why her professor had to be so "lame" and give so much homework. _Our professor hates us, I swear it. College is so miserable. _The tiresome red head laid her head down on the small desk with her arms supporting her head. "I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit." she said softly.

Yoko attends The University of Gurren, she's majoring in becoming a teacher. All her life, she wanted be a teacher. Even as a kid, she was the teacher and her stuffed animals were her students. She prayed and prayed, "Please God, when I grow up, I want to be a teacher. I promise I'll eat all my vegetables, and not be a meany head to kids at school. Amen!" During her high school years, she was an A-student, cheerleader captain, and such a friendly face to see in the hallways, she never slacked on anything. Until the new kid came to Lagann High School, the boy with most unique sunglasses she's ever seen.

The blue haired boy walked in the classroom with a huge determined smile, collar folded up, wearing those weird sunglasses.

"Class, we have a new student today, he transferred from Jeeha High School. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Yes ma'am!" He yelled and pointed in the air. "I'm Kamina! I'm the manliest man you'll ever meet! Not to worry anyone! I'm not a bad guy, yes, I know my manly figure can intimidate. But not to wor-"

"Thank you Kamina! Please take your seat!"

The class burst into laughter, but Kamina wasn't embarrassed at all, he still had that huge smile. The teacher pointed where his seat was, as he made his way to the back of the room. He noticed Yoko, just staring at him with those huge sun like eyes, she smiled at him. Kamina took off his sunglasses, gave a small grin, winked at her, and gently walked to his desk. It happened so fast, just that wink and Yoko was full red, she couldn't stop smiling and giggling. That's all it took was a wink and she was in love with Kamina.

….

"Hey Yoko, wake up. Yoko? Hey, big ass, wake up."

"Huh? Wha-what time is it?"

"It's late; let's go to bed, yeah?"

"No I can't, I have homework due tomorrow morning."

He hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Come on Yoko, you can take a small break from that!"

"Kamina! You're acting like a little kid! Quit!" She pushed him away, and continuing her homework.

"Geez, what's up with you toots?" Kamina teased.

"Shut up idiot, I-I'm just stressed that's all, my damn professor... I hate him." Kamina came from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well then, how about a massage?"

"Yeah like that will make me feel better. Kamina, just leave me alone, please?

Kamina never took no for an answer. So he began to massage her shoulders and lower back. He continued to kiss her neck, with every kiss Yoko gave a faint moan. Her breathing became heavy and she dropped her pencil on the desk. Kamina stood her up and laid her down on the desk full of homework papers and books. He unbuttoned her shirt and began caressing her breasts. He licked her neck, making her moan. "You're so beautiful Yoko, I love you so much." Their eyes met, Kamina steadily made his way for the finishing kiss on her lips, but, Yoko turned away rejecting his kiss.

"Kamina, stop, please. I'm not in the mood." she pushed him away gently.

"Liar, just look at your face, you're as red as your hair! Come on Yoko, I know you to well." He grinned

Yoko knew he was right on what he said, she blushed.

"Shut up Kamina! You were being too rough idiot." She quickly got up from the desk and buttoned her shirt back up.

"Well what can I say? I am 'The Mighty Kamina' " he crossed his arms and had that huge smile on his face. Yoko realized that he said those exact words when he asked her out during high school. She started laughing; Kamina looked at her all confused.

"Hey, what's so funny? Hmm thunder thighs?" Yoko didn't even hesitate to hit him in the face. "What the hell? You know I was kidding! Gah" She scolded him but suddenly smiled.

"Do you remember when you first asked me out?"

Kamina thought for a moment, the silence surrounded them.

"Actually, I forgot! HYHAHA!" Yoko threw her oversized text book at him and whatever she could grab.

"You're a jerk, you know that! How could you ever forget that? It was such a perfect day; the wind was blowing just right, the sunlight shining in the sky. It was so romantic, just thinking about it makes me happy. Remember my answer Kamina?" she blushed.

_Oh man, here we go. _"Heh, that's an easy one. It was yes! Duh, we've been dating ever since then!"

"No!" She laughed. "I totally rejected you! Maybe I should hit your big dumb brain again to make you remember?"

"No, no! That's not necessary!"

"You're something else Kamina, but that's why I love you."

Kamina walked over to Yoko and hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her stomach, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you more Yoko, way more than you could believe."

Yoko smiled, remembering that same moment as if it were yesterday, where she finally said yes to him.

It was Yoko's 3rd year in Lagann High; she was in the middle on going to her 5th period class, when she was stopped by Kittan Bachika of The Black Siblings in the hall.

"Hey Yoko, you got any plans this weekend?"

"Well, yeah me and Kami-"

"You're not serious right? You're going to hang out with that loser? Why don't you ditch him for me? I promise I'll show you a good time!"

Yoko shook her head walked passed Kittan, ignoring his request. In rage, Kittan turned around and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Hey I was talking to you!"

"Hey! Let go jerk!"

"Come on Yoko! Go out with me! Forget that punk Kamina, why would someone as hot as you go out with a loser?"

A voice made Kittan let go of Yoko.

"Wow Kittan? Picking on girls now? Too bad Yoko would kick your ass any day."

The sound of the tardy bell broke the silence of Kamina's approach. Yoko didn't care if she was late or not, something told her to stay and watch. She just stood there, arms crossed and her books leaned on her chest, waiting to see what'll happen next.

"Oh we have a tough guy huh? Mind repeating that again punk?"

"Maybe you should clean your ears more Kittan, girls find that very unattractive."

"Oh shut your mouth Kamina, you're all talk. You sure you want to step in the ring with King Kittan?"

Kamina took out his sunglasses and put them on, a huge grin appeared and he held his arms out, intimidating Kittan.

"Just who the hell do you think I am? Heh, bring it blondie."

Kittan came with a bull rush, threw a left hook and connected with Kamina's face, then swung a right hook, knocking Kamina down.

'Take that! Ya bastard!"

Kamina just chuckled on the floor.

"Is that all you got Kittan? My little bro Simon can hit harder than that!"

"You bastard... I'll kick your ass!"

The boys fought and fought; finally a teacher came and broke it up. Both the boys and Yoko were assigned afterschool detention for skipping class and causing violence.

The last bell of the school day rang loudly; Yoko hurried to the detention room, she just thought to herself. _Wow, my dad is__ going to kill me for getting detention. If__ I only I went to class._

Yoko approached the wooden door that read "Detention" in big black bold lettering. She grasped the handle of the door, she was nervous; she's never ever been in detention before. Opening the door she found an empty room, only a teacher.

"Umm I'm here for afterschool detention. Where do I sit?"

The teacher let a huge sigh.

"Just go home, those two trouble makers, skipped, like always. They're in deep trouble when I see them tomorrow. You're dismissed. Sorry for wasting your time Miss."

Feeling relieved, she smiled as she left the school and started walking home.

A little bit after leaving the school premises, she saw Kamina sitting on the curb in front of the school gates. She walked over to him, wondering why he was here still.

"You know, you and your 'best friend' are in a lot of trouble skipping."

Yoko didn't even notice Kamina was covered with cuts and bruises, until he turned a faced her.

"What the hell happened to you Kamina?"

"That bastard Kittan and his gang jumped me, no big deal. They hit like little school girls."

"You should have just run away! You know better."

"You should know me by now, I never run away from anything. Just who the hell do you think I am?" Kamina stood up from the curb and turned to face Yoko. His dark ruby eyes connected with Yoko's golden eyes. Yoko blushed and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so awkward, it's cute!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I was only kidding, no need to get all worked up."

"Yeah I know. But hey, since were here, let me walk you home."

"Yeah you owe me; you got me in trouble jerk."

"That's your fault toots" teased Kamina. "But let us get going, it's getting late."

"Yeah we should, if my dad knows you're the reason I'm late, you're dead!"

"Oh you're a Daddy's girl huh?"

Yoko chuckled and nodded.

"Ever since my mother passed on, Daddy, is real protective over me."

"Well now I know, I probably, shouldn't piss him off."

"I'm sure he'll like you!"

"Why's that? It's the shades huh?"

Yoko laughed and smiled.

"No idiot, you're a sweet, nice guy, that's not afraid of anything. Daddy will love you." She looked down and blushed and whispered. '_Any girl would be lucky to be with you.' _Kamina heard what she said but played dumb.

"What did you say?"

"Oh it was nothing! Never mind it!" She bit her lip. "Hey Kamina?"

"Yes Yoko?"

"Umm why were you really sitting in front of the school?"

He paused, and smiled. He walked over to the yellowed eyed girl.

"I was waiting for you."

A small breeze flew through, making the trees leaves fall as they danced towards the ground. The sun began to set, making Kamina and Yoko's eyes glow.

"Really? Why?"

"Because, I've been crazy for you for so long," He grinned. "How about giving 'The Mighty Kamina' another chance?"

Yoko couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Couldn't you make that a little more romantic?"

Kamina didn't say a word he just stood there, and smiled. Yoko walked over to him, she grabbed his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss.

"How's that for an answer? Hmm Kamina?" she teased.

Kamina stood there confused with a small grin.

"Heh, let me guess, it's a no right? Hmm thunder thighs?"

"Shut up jerk, _Hmph!" _She turned away and started walking with out Kamina.

"I was kidding Yoko, damn!"

"You're too easy! It's really fun teasing you!"

"Oh hush you!"

….

A loud noise woke Yoko up; she noticed she was in bed. She quickly looked for the loud noise which was coming from her phone alarm. Shutting off the alarm, she checked the time: 7:39am.

She also noticed a text from Kamina..

_Yeah you're probably reading this, and you're probably pretty mad right about now. You fell asleep, but you looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake you! Lol. Umm, yeah I had to go to work early, sorry. See you when I get home! Good luck on your test! Love you Yoko!_

"Kamina, you idiot, you're going to get it when I get home" She whispered to herself in an angry tone.

_**A/N: Haha I had a lot of fun typing this, sorry if they were OOC. I really tried my best. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. ^_^ Leave a review, and please leave me some tips on how to improve!**_

_**P.s: Yoko's assignment wasn't due that day, but, she hit Kamina any ways. lol **_


End file.
